Charming Case: The Philandering Prince Charming
by Claidi
Summary: Ever wonder why all those princes are named Charming?Is he many persons with the same name or the same person?Well, he is the same person.The Princess and the Pea,Cinderella,Snow White and Rapunzel are all married to one man!What will happen?Pandemonium!!
1. The Princess Of The Pea

Chapter One

_The Princess Of The Pea_

Princess Sativum Pisum 

****

****

****

****

Prince Charming is out. Ever since the opening of the Pea wing in the museum where _my_ pea is, Charming went away. He says that he has to manage his other kingdoms. He has four other kingdoms. And this, Peanta, is one of those kingdoms was my inheritance from my dearly departed father, the King. After the test of the Pea, I was recognized, at last, as a real princess. Charming, who has been looking for a real princess for a long time, was overjoyed. And I was too. Who wouldn't want to marry a prince who is sweet, charming, good and most of all, handsome? And Charming was everything like that. I was looking for someone like that too. In my case, a real prince. I have searched too, like him. Every prince I met has at least three of those qualities and, unfortunately, my most favorite, _handsome_, was missing. My-Father-Who-Is-Dead-And-Buried laughed at my attempts for a real prince. I found one actually and he has them all. He was before Charming. And although I thought I found the one real prince, he was something worse. He _was_ gay. And so one thing was added in my inventory of real princely hood: being straight. The real story is that I was going to a kingdom where rumors say a real prince lives. Unfortunately the rumors did not say whether he was straight or gay. So I have to go there myself and find it out. A storm broke out, freaked my horses thus tumbled down my carriage. The driver died of fright so I was left alone. We were in near the gates of the kingdom when that occurred. Of all the places. Why didn't the storm let me go on? Anyway, I entered the gates looking like a soggy beggar for the crash tore my expensive designer gown. Being a real princess was an everyday guarantee to rescue. When the castle doors opened and I was presented to the royal family in a mess, I declared that I was a real princess. I showed my crown and they believed me. When I saw Prince Charming, I fell in love with him. I knew he was a real prince. Later during dinner, I found out that he too was looking for a real princess. Everyone in the court believed me as a real princess. It was obvious. I was beautiful, sweet, charming and graceful. But the queen didn't believe it. She doubted me! So she devised a test I have no knowledge in. I just found out when I married Charming. The test was sleeping atop a tower of mattresses and eiderdown quilts. A pea was placed at the bottom. I didn't know but I felt I bump. It was the pea. I couldn't sleep the whole night. I couldn't believe the queen, torturing me just to know the truth that is so obvious! Fortunately she was convinced. Charming and I were married the week later. Then the pea was displayed in the new Pea wing at the museum. After that, My Charming went away to govern and check the other kingdoms. And I was left here. I told my darling that I could withstand traveling but her just laughed and said real princesses are meant to stay home and wait for the real princes. So that is why I am here, looking out at the window and wondering whether Charming still has his head or not.

"Princess Sativ—um—Sativam?" my maid, Rose, said. 

"Princess Sativum. Dear me, I have already been in this castle for so long and still you haven't learned how to speak my name?" I replied. Rose bowed her head shamefully and clasped her hands.

"I'm terribly sorry, Princess Sativum. It will never happen." Rose whispered regretfully. 

"Forgiven, Rose. What brings you to my presence?" I asked.

"Princess Sativum, Prince Charming has given you a message." Rose produced a rolled parchment. I took it and smiled. 

"You may go now." I said. Rose left quickly.

I leaned back at my cushioned couch and looked out at the window. It was open and the cool wind entered. It ruffled my brown hair. I placed it behind my ears and started to unroll the parchment. I read it. 

_My beloved wife, Sativum, _

_Though this letter is short, I hope it finds you well._

_Are you in good relations with Father and Mother? Are you well and healthy? _

_Those are the questions moist likely to be asked. _

_I hope all your answers are yes. _

_Now, I will get to the point why I am writing to you._

_I have to stay for a longer period of time here in Cendera, away from you. _

_They have troubles here and I am expected to right things out._

_Though I am still a prince and not yet a king, my Father has given me this huge responsibility to prepare me._

_Also, he is about to give his crown to me any day now._

_If I do well._

_I will thrive to solve this problems. _

_But unfortunately, I still have to be in Rapenz and Sowite._

_I will do my best. _

_Goodbye for now my adoring wife._

_I promise to do my best to come back to your loving arms. _

_Your adoring spouse,_

_Prince Charming_

Stay in Cendera? What about me? It is horrible to stay in this drafty castle waiting for him and now he expects me to stay here without his wonderful presence! I couldn't bear to part from my love, my soul. But it is he who is leaving me. I must be patient and understanding. My would-be king must learn to be a king also. I understand him and I bear his cause. I will wait for him until the world will be no more.

-Okay…maybe the princess and the pea story does not have the prince as Prince Charming. But let us just say that every prince without a name is indeed Prince Charming. I do hope you understand! 

-Nayie


	2. The Princess Of Cinders

Chapter Two

_The Princess Of Cinders_

Princess Eleanora 

_Prince Charming placed the slipper on my foot and flashed his adorable smile._

"You are the one for me." He said in his well-toned voice. My heart skipped a beat.

Everytime I remember that scene my heart gallops around my chest like a wild horse. I was going to be the queen of Cendera! And the handsome, perfect gentleman named Prince Charming will be my devoted husband! I could remember his blond hair, forget-me-not blue eyes, chiseled jaw and tall stature. I blushed in front the mirror. After being a servant to my stepfamily, namely Lucinda, Anastasia and Grizella, ordering others felt like a dream come true. But, I didn't wantto overdo it. The maids might feel bad. And I'm just too good. 

Today was the morning of my wedding day to Prince Charming. His father and mother weren't present to our pompous wedding because they didn't know he will find his wife-to-be in Cendera. They were at Peanta. I was already wearing my beautiful white gown for the occasion. It was so white that it made snow gray. Small beads form intricate patterns on my chest. My strawberry blond hair was braided and made into an elegant knot. My cheeks and lips were stained crimson. I looked resplendently ravishing. I was worthy to be queen. My ladies in waiting were also my bridesmaids. Anastasia and Grizella, who I have forgiven, were my maids of honor. Lucinda, my stepmother, was to be beside me as I walk on the red carpet. I could imagine my wedding now: bright lights, beautiful white roses, preeminent decorations, and of course, the handsome face of my charming Prince Charming. I sighed happily. 

"Lady Eleanora, the wedding is waiting." A lady popped in her head and said.

I smiled blissfully and took a deep breath. I will be a princess in a few more minutes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you sure you have to go?" I asked wearily to Charming. We were in front of the palace gates. I was bidding my husband goodbye. But I still don't want him to leave me. 

He nodded sadly. My heart bled. It has already been two months and the both of us are expecting our baby. I couldn't bear to carry a child without a husband by my side. For the past few weeks, he had been back and forth, back and forth from Rapenz and Cendera. It tires him greatly. The court magician said I was pregnant because the stars have spoken. Because of that knowledge, Prince Charming couldn't leave me here. But now, very urgent business, much urgent than our baby, has come to my other kingdom, Rapenz. It was about the bandits that plagued the village every night. And someone was always killed. The people were terrified of course, from what I have heard from him. 

"Yes, dear. I'm—" his voice broke; my eyes wanted to cry, "—sorry." He finished regretfully. 

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. I knew you have devotion to your kingdom. I can't prevent you from that responsibility. I will pray for your safe return." 

Suddenly his face grew from remorse and regret to utter joy. He kissed me on the lips and said, "Thank you! Thank you! My people there need me more than you!" 

 I was convinced of his devotion to his kingdoms. I was touched. I spilled some tears and hugged him. " I will see you soon." 

As I watched my love depart, tears fell like river.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

During the days Charming is absent, I tried to decide a name is suitable for my baby. The court magician who is also a seer told me that my baby is a girl. I have a long list already. If my baby's name is to be elegant, I wanted it to be Princess Genevieve Alexandra. But I also wanted my baby to as exquisite as a fairy so Fay was an alternative. But the name Ilona! It's meaning is radiantly beautiful! 

I often heard humors from my other kingdoms. In Peanta, they say the queen is the most sensitive princess and the most beautiful. I was rather flattered. In Rapenz, they say that the princess has the loveliest golden hair in the world. It was true. My golden locks were something to be prized. No rumors came from Sowite. I was rather disappointed. Sowite was known for their judgment in beauty. 

Everyday I wonder how my Charming is preventing the bandits. And everyday I  wonder when he will come back. Will he be here when my babe is born? Will he be present to name her? Will he come back here in a carriage or in a coffin? I am a bit afraid that my Charming will be attracted to some lady. I hope not. But then, Charming is an honorable prince. He wouldn't do that. And he loves me too much to even think about that disgraceful act.  


	3. The Princess Of Hair

Prologue to Chapter Three

Prince Charming rode off while watching Princess Eleanora wave a him, her figure getting smaller and smaller. Even if he was leaving his wife, he didn't feel sad. Instead he was happy. He thought, _Now that Princess Eleanora is out of my way, I am free to go to my new beloved, Harriett. _Harriett was a new girl. She was a prisoner to a tower. But Prince Charming didn't think that. What he only thought of Harriett was the fact that she was beautiful. He was beginning to tire of Princess Sativum who was without correspondence for three months. And to Princess Eleanora who was already pregnant of his first child. His only child as a matter a fact. He was childless with Princess Sativum. And maybe the reason was because he left Princess Sativum after the opening of the Pea Wing. The opening was right after their wedding day and they haven't the chance to have a honeymoon.

 He first went to Rapenz  bearing the reason to solve the bandit problem of the villagers. On his way there he heard a marvelously beautiful voice. He followed it and eventually found the tower bearing the poor Harriett. He saw the witch climb using golden hair. But to get the hair, the witch said words:

_Rapunzel, Rapunzel,_

_Let down your hair_

He did the same when the witch left. The hair fell down and when he climbed up he saw Harriett. It was love at first sight. Prince Charming charmed Harriett and Harriett was touched and felt love grow in her. She long everyday to be with him. Prince Charming too wanted always to be with Harriett but he still has to go back to Princess Eleanora who was pregnant. He then thought of Princess Eleanor as a burden to his freedom. He made excuses about his late arrival at night. He lied to her. And he also lied to Harriett. He told her that he wasn't married, that she was the only one for him. But he also said this to Princess Sativum and Princess Eleanora. He played the game of deceit with Princess Eleanora and Harriett for a month. Eventually, the unfaithful scumbag _[I can't help it!!!]_, lied to poor Princess Eleanora about the bandit problem saying that is worse which is really not. Princess Eleanora believed him for she was faithful and loving. The imbecile, Prince Charming,  happily went to Harriett to free her from the witch. He doesn't know that he will face his doom. _[Yeah!!!]_

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Prince Charming said. His heart was beating fast. He wanted so much to run and kiss Harriett. _[That @#%$&*^!!!!!]_

The golden hair fell down. Prince Charming immediately grabbed it. And he climbed. And climbed. And climbed to meet his beautiful Harriett. But instead of Harriett, he saw the wicked ugly witch that was the obstacle of their love. The witch cackled infront of the surprised prince's face and pushed him down. Prince Charming fell from the tall tower. But instead of killing him, he landed on a thorny bush that blinded him. He wandered, all the while thinking about Harriett and forgetting his two other wives.   __

Chapter Three

The Princess Of Hair

Princess Harriett 

*This happened after Prince Charming said goodbye to Princess Eleanora*

I was all alone in the forest. Without Prince Charming. Woe is me!  That vile witch Trenzia cut my gorgeous long blonde hair, tricked my  darling, and cast me away! What more does she want? I have lost my love, my _hair,_ my home, and my life. What more does that evil witch want from me? Everyday was a routine. Wake up, eat, cry, be miserable, eat, cry, be miserable, eat, cry, be miserable, sleep. Then it will start all over again. Today was the fourth week. The fourth week of sentence. How much more days will pass me by before I die?

A bird tweeted. I looked up and saw her. I didn't know what type she is. All those years in the tower made me ignorant of my surroundings. And Trenzia never told me about things. Especially things insignificant to her. Like birds. This little darling was blue with a white chest. I wonder what this lovely thing is called. She tweeted again. This time, it had a tune. She tweeted it again and again that I was beginning to memorize it. After a number of repetitions, I hummed along. It wonderful singing with a bird. And I supposed that the bird thought it was wonderful to sing with a girl. To her I sang my sorrows, my misery. It was nice to have someone or rather a something to listen to you. The bird seemed to understand all that I have said. I sang for a long time to the bird and we soon became friends. I know some people think it stupid to befriend animals because they are just mindless creatures, but they really aren't. My bird had a mind of her own and she's using it to understand me. 

"I think I will name you…Sky. Because you remind me of the sky and you fly with the sky." I said after a song about Prince Charming. The bird seemed to understand. Or I thought so because Sky nodded her little head. 

I sang once more. This time it was about he witch Trenzia. Sky looked terrified. She seemed to be because she seemed restless and she shifted around. Poor little thing. I cooed a song for comfort. 

"Harriett?" 

I was surprised. I have seen not a trace of humans in a long time. And the voice was surprisingly familiar. I turned around. The person gave tears to my eyes. His clothes were ragged and torn. His body was scarred and bloody. He was carrying a long stick. And he was touching and feeling things. His eyes were closed. The man was blind.

The man was my Prince Charming.

"Charming!" I cried and dropped Sky who fell to the ground. "Charming! What has that witch Trenzia, done to you?" I hugged him even if he was ragged and torn. 

"Harriett. I am blind! Will you still love me even if I am as ragged and as bloody as a leper?"

My heart, broken once into a thousand pieces, mended once again. "I will. I love you no matter what!" Then I cried sending two teardrops into his blind, unseeing eyes. Then, a miracle happened. His eyes started to flutter open, showing the sky in his eyes.

"Harriett," he breathed out after looking at me closely, "I could see! Your tears! They cured me!"

"You can see," I said happily, eyes brimming with tears of joy, "I'm so happy."

"I love you Harriett. I searched for you even if I was blind. I love you. Be my queen."

I hugged him once more and kissed him joyously. "I will, I will!" 

We hugged and kissed once more. Then, we made our way back to the palace.

"Charming?" I asked during breakfast. It was the day he was to leave. I couldn't bear it. But I didn't want to cry now. I just poured a whole ocean last night. Charming will be going to Sowite. I guess I should be used to it. He is a prince with four kingdoms. And I, wouldn't want to travel with him. And even if I do, he would decline. He says it would slow him down. And he does travel alone.

"Yes, Harriett?" he replied innocently.

"If you leave, will you still remember me?"

"Of course, you are my Princess Harriett. How could I forget you?" he laughed. I smiled.

"What if you met a girl, and love her more than me?" 

Charming stared. After a moment of silence he said. "That would never happen. I love till eternity. And who would be a lot more beautiful than you?"

"Anyone…" I said. 

"Don't worry. I will love you still. I have to go now." He came up to me and kissed me. Then he left.

I have a strong feeling that my husband is cheating on me. But I knew I was just being a paranoid. He would never do that. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Read Me Etcs. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You know, I really couldn't write a Prince Charming POV. My blood boils everytime he is mentioned. Did I say before that I had a little of man-hater's blood in me? That's true…and that's one of the reasons why I hate the character I created!!! 

You must have noticed the little comments I wondering around. 

Heehee, can't help it!

Thanks a million for reviewing  

Jacquleine Schaeffer 

Eowyn

Ironic Paradise

Ikoilla the Admirer

See on the next Chapter!

Nayie

  


End file.
